


there's so much history in my head.

by PayetteStAmour



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Breakfast in Bed, Chapter 9 Spoilers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PayetteStAmour/pseuds/PayetteStAmour
Summary: Prompto woke slowly to the heavenly smell of breakfast wafting in through the bedroom door that was left slightly ajar. Though he would never begrudge his lover making him breakfast, he still would have preferred waking up to a warm body to cuddle up to. Ignis would have still been naked, just like he was; it would have been so easy to convince the other man to have a morning frottage. With a huff, Prompto stretched and moved to get up and hunt Ignis down and bring him back to bed...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic in my head takes place about three or four years post-game, and in this AU, the ending of the game was definitely a happy one. I'm in denial. Thank you very much. 
> 
> I tagged for chapter 9 spoilers bc Ignis is blind in my fic, of course.
> 
> Also pardon any spelling mistakes. I was very tired as I wrote it and wanted to get it out there before I reread it and hated it xp

Prompto woke slowly to the heavenly smell of breakfast wafting in through the bedroom door that was left slightly ajar. Though he would never begrudge his lover making him breakfast, he still would have preferred waking up to a warm body to cuddle up to. Ignis would have still been naked, just like he was; it would have been so easy to convince the other man to have a morning frottage. With a huff, Prompto stretched and moved to get up and hunt Ignis down and bring him back to bed, until he heard his phone  _ ping _ from the bedside table.

Picking it up, he opened the text from the very man he was going to accost.

_ ‘Stay put. Breakfast is almost ready.’ _

There was a moment of indecision, wavering between doing as he was told, or going with his original plan. It wasn’t like Ignis would actually really deny him a whole lot, even when he went against what he was told to do, but the rewards for doing as he was asked…

Prompto settled for a half-rebellion, slipping out of bed to slip into the ensuite to relieve himself and get cleaned up a bit. He and Ignis had showered last night, but morning breath and sleep crusties around the eyes were still a bothersome concern.

Slipping out of the bathroom, Prompto crawled back onto the bed, leaning back against the pillows as he grabbed his phone to mess around in some silly game, killing time while he waited for his lover and evidently breakfast.

Finally the door nudged open and Ignis strode in confidently, in naught but his black boxer-briefs, carrying a tray laden with a stack of pancakes, strawberries, and a pitcher of orange juice. There was an empty glass, as well as a steaming mug, though the latter Prompto predicted was for Ignis.

Already, the blonde’s mouth was watering as he took in the spread before him, and he berated himself for his impatience earlier.  _ ‘See, it always pays to wait a little,’ _ he told himself in a voice that sounded suspiciously like Ignis.

“Good morning,” Ignis said warmly as he rounded the bed carefully to Prompto’s side, holding the tray out for Prompto to take. Once the blonde’s hands gripped the handles, Ignis sat down, removing his coffee mug from the tray.

“This looks amazing, Iggy,” Prompto practically moaned as he grabbed a little pitcher of syrup and drizzled it over his pancakes. Immediately, he set about cutting the stack so that he could begin shoveling it into his mouth. I released an embarrassingly loud groan as the food hit his tongue, eyes rolling back in his head.

Ignis chuckled, sipping at his coffee before putting it down on the bedside table, and he poured Prompto a glass of juice, a finger hooked over the edge so that he could feel when the glass was full. Prompto was overcome with the urge to take that fingertip into his mouth when Ignis reached for a napkin. “I’m pleased that you enjoy it so.”

“ _ Duh _ ,” Prompto laughed, grinning as he shoveled in a couple more mouthfuls as Ignis moved the pitcher of orange juice to the bedside table. Suddenly a slice of panic went through Prompto as realization dawned on him. “What’s the occasion though?”

“Our anniversary,” Ignis responded easily, leaning in to kiss Prompto slowly and sensually, licking at the syrup that had caught at the corner of his lips. He pressed until Prompto was mostly reclined against the pillows. 

“That was like, a month ago, dude,” Prompto said a bit nervously, chuckling as he messed with the silver band on his left hand, suddenly beginning to doubt the passage of time. Did he actually celebrate their anniversary a month early? Or did he somehow miss an entire year passing?

Ignis hummed and scooted the tray up onto Prompto’s stomach, snagging his wrist and directing it toward the plate. Without further instruction, the blonde stabbed another cut up stack of pancakes and strawberries and obediently turned the handle over to Ignis. Though Ignis’ aim was incredible, Prompto still had to lift his head a tiny bit to accept the offered bite of food. They repeated the actions twice before Ignis finally spoke up.

“I was going through a lot of old paperwork and journals, most of which have been converted to electronic files, and one particular entry was dated today, fifteen years ago,” Ignis finally said. “The entry was simply ‘Galdin Quay, dinner with Prompto’. I can’t recall if that was truly our first date--”

“It was the first one you ever wrote down,” Prompto finished for him, eyes wide and honestly tearing up. That was so long ago, he honestly couldn’t really remember that night, though he was sure it was spectacular. 

“Precisely,” Ignis confirmed, a slight smile playing on his lips as they did their little dance with the fork so that he could feed his lover. “Now, I won’t pretend to remember what went on, or how it went, but it was clearly enough to write about, even vaguely.”

While he had been talking, Ignis’ free hand began sliding up and down the inside of Prompto’s thigh, fingernails scraping along sensitive skin and silver stretch marks.The contact had the blonde shivering and stretching into it, his cock filling steadily as Ignis’ hand snuck even higher up before sliding back down toward his knee.

“Are you alright, Prompto?” Ignis asked with a knowing smirk, pressing another offering of pancakes past Prompto’s parted lips.

“ _ Shit _ , Iggy, don’t tease me.” The blonde was already about to beg, even from something as silly as a touch to his thigh. He spread his legs further and the tray teetered precariously on his stomach before he caught it. With a huff, he moved to place it next to him on the bed but Ignis stopped him.

“Keep it there, and do not spill any of it. I put forth quite a bit of effort to make that breakfast for you, I won’t be cleaning it out of our duvet,” Ignis scolded, even as he shifted his body so that he laid on his belly between Prompto’s legs. “Only tidy men get rewards.”

“What--?” Prompto began to ask, mind hazy and sluggish at seeing the man he loved between his thigh like he was. The question was cut short as a warm hand, and then a warmer mouth wrapped around his cock. He very nearly bucked into the sucking heat, but he remembered the tray of food on his belly and kept himself as still as he could while Ignis eagerly got to work. “This is fucked up, Ig.”

There was a chuckle that vibrated through Prompto’s member and he tossed his head back, knuckles turning white around the handles of the tray to try and keep it steady. It was cruel, absolutely wicked what Ignis was doing to his cock while Prompto was expected to keep a tray full of pancakes, syrup, and orange juice from spilling.

Ignis moaned and pressed down, taking most of Prompto into his mouth and throat, swirling his tongue along the underside before pulling up to lavish similar attentions to the head. It only took a few minutes of this torture to having Prompto shaking and sobbing with need, his toes curling into the sheets with his efforts not to just  _ thrust _ into the mouth that was on him.

“Iggy, I can’t--I can’t do this, I need to put the tray-- _ ahn, fuck! _ ” Prompto shuddered as Ignis swallowed him deep while simultaneously pressing two slick fingers inside him.

The man pulled up and off with a pop, turning his face toward Prompto. “I think you  _ can _ do this, because I expect you to. I only give rewards to men who deserve them. Do you think you can deserve something special, Prompto?” Ignis murmured, pressing sucking kisses where Prompto’s thigh met his groin.

Gods, did Prompto want to please his lover, especially after the touching breakfast, the discovery that Ignis, albeit vaguely, journaled about him, the fact that they have been at this for  _ fifteen years _ . He wanted so badly to hold still and protect the beautiful breakfast Ignis made and get the reward, the praise. He wanted to behave.

Deep down he knew that even if Prompto put the tray on the bedside table, Ignis would not protest or punish him for not doing as he said, but he would also hold something back. Something that Prompto only would have gotten if he had behaved.

“I’m  _ trying _ ,” Prompto finally whined, steeling his resolve against his brattier side, the one that wouldn’t have hesitated in tossing the tray aside, making a huge mess just to reel Ignis in for a deep kiss and raucous fuck. For now, he just took deep breaths and tried to calm his shivers, blue eyes staring at the ceiling Ignis mouthed at his sac.

“Good boy,” Ignis murmured before taking Prompto into his mouth again, sinking down onto him in long, slow strokes, sucking on every upward stroke. 

The blonde all but shouted when he felt Ignis’ nose press into the curls around the base of his cock, that divine throat swallowing around him and overwhelming him. There were two fingers still inside him, working him steadily, almost clinical in their penetration. He was almost thankful, seeing as he highly doubted he’d be able to control his reaction if Ignis hit his prostate.

As it was, Ignis was doing his level best to destroy Prompto, his mouth hot and wet on his cock, fingers digging into his core while his other hand dragged fingernails down his inner thigh. It was then that Ignis crooked his fingers just so, and it took everything the blonde had not to arch his back send the remainder of breakfast flying. His moan was a garbled mess of  _ ‘yes’ _ s and  _ ‘no’ _ s as he tried to catch his breath, blinking stars away from his vision.

“Iggy, I can’t,” Prompto whimpered when he looked down at the tray on his tummy, noting with some dismay that while everything was more or less intact, some orange juice at splashed out onto the tray itself. “I’m trying, I promise.”

“Hush, love. I know,” Ignis murmured soothingly, slipping his mouth off of Prompto and withdrawing his fingers. Getting to his knees, Ignis picked up the tray and deposited it on the bedside table before laying himself on top of his love, swallowing the blonde’s desperate keening in a heated kiss. “You did well. We’ll practice this more.”

Prompto sighed happily as he relaxed, spreading his legs so that Ignis was situated firmly between his thighs, moaning into the kiss as Ignis ground into his spit-slicked cock. With a huff, the blonde reached down to push at the waistband of Ignis’ underwear, and Prompto could feel the smile against his lips as Ignis reached down to comply with the wordless demand.

“Please, Iggy, I need you,” Prompto moaned as finally Ignis’ bare cock slid against his own. The blonde was already shoving his hand between them to wrap it around both of their members, squeezing just enough to give delicious friction, just this side of painful. Prompto broke away from Ignis’ lips to press kisses up his lover’s cheek, pausing to lavish love against the scar over where his left eye had been.

Ignis moaned and ground against Prompto, pulling away to press sucking, biting kisses into Prompto’s throat and chest, pausing at his lover’s nipples. The squeeze of teeth and flicks of tongue against the sensitive nubs had Prompto writhing and crying out, his free hand in Ignis’ hair while he arched.

“Oh fuck, I’m so close,” Prompto whimpered, a shocked breath being punched out of him as Ignis adjusted his stance, allowing him to press two fingers back into Prompto’s entrance.

“You have been fantastic, Prompto,” Ignis all but crooned into Prompto’s chest, blind eye fluttering as the younger man tightened his grip around their cocks. He crooked his fingers inside Prompto, and the blonde was shouting as he tumbled over the edge, eyes shutting as he felt the warm splash of his release against his stomach.

Ignis was quick to follow Prompto, bucking his hips erratically against Prompto and into the still firm grip around his cock. After only three more thrusts, he came with a soul-shaking groan, lips pressing hot kisses against Prompto’s chest while he regained his composure.

They were slow to get moving after find their release, Ignis only withdrawing his fingers and slipping out of Prompto’s grip to lie down next to his lover, panting faintly and wiping sweat off of his brow.

“That,” Prompto began once his mind returned to him, “was amazing.”

Ignis hummed in agreement, eye shut as if he were beginning to doze off.

“Wanna fuck you later,” Prompto muttered with a big yawn. “Not now, later. Like after lunch or something.”

Ignis smiled, the closest the man ever came to outright grinning, and he shrugged. “That could possibly be arranged.”

Prompto huffed a happy sigh and settled back into the pile of pillows, so far content to have his stomach covered in their combined spunk. There wasn’t anywhere else Prompto really wanted to be.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> yooooooo there's my contribution to this fandom. I'm probably only really going to write Ignis/Prompto if i write anymore lmaoooooooooooo


End file.
